Near-field communication (NFC) is a set of communication protocols that enable two NFC-enabled components to establish communication by bringing them physically close to each other. One example of an NFC-enabled component may be a portable computing device, such as a smartphone. Another example of an NFC-enabled component may be a contactless card, which may be a credit-card sized article that contains embedded integrated circuits configured to communicate with a terminal device, such as the smartphone, via NFC.
Typically, for a smartphone and a contactless card to communicate with each other, the contactless card must be placed next to the smartphone in a precise manner to achieve NFC read-and-write capabilities. For complex transactions that require multiple reads and writes between the smartphone and the contactless card, the card may be required to be placed in a specific “sweet spot” near the smartphone for a predetermined amount of time.
Requiring a user, however, to precisely place a contactless card at a sweet spot for a specific duration of time is not only cumbersome, but also highly unreliable. Thus, there is a need to compensate for user imprecision and improve overall card usability.